Cloudscales
Cloudscales Credit Creator DarkusDragon Art By Vironi61 Character Information Age 16 years Gender Male Orientation Heterosexual MBTI Personality ENTP Occupation Information broker Tribe NightWing Residence The Scorpion Den Relatives Unnamed NightWings (parents) Powers and abilities Normal NightWing powers, mind reading Ships Cloudscales/Tomopteris Quote "Oh my, it really would be a shame if someone else were to find out about this, wouldn't it?" Contents Appearance Personality History Gallery Appearance Cloudscales is piebald – his name comes from the various white patches along his otherwise black scales. His underbelly is a similar white, while his eyes are yellow. The scales underneath his wings form a spiral pattern. Personality Manipulative – Cloudscales is a very intelligent dragon, who could probably do a lot of good if his three favourite dragons weren’t ‘me, myself and I’. As it stands, he prefers to put his brain to use by talking other dragons into stunts he personally finds entertaining to watch. If Cloudscales is within earshot of a fight, chances are he talked both sides into it without them realising. Opportunistic – hanging out around Cloudscales without some form of skyfire on you isn’t on the list of top ten best ideas – he’s probably taking notes of anything he hears that could be used for blackmail later. He has a small library’s worth of these notes, but if someone comes to him asking for anything on a particular dragon, he may pretend not to have it – if he has to go out to get information, he can demand more payment. Lazy – one of the main reasons Cloudscales is in his current line of work is that it’s easy for him – if something requires more than a minimum amount of effort and isn’t essential to his wellbeing, he usually becomes immediately disinterested in it, labelling it as too much of a bother for him to go through with. Why waste your time on manual labour when getting any information you need is as simple as hanging out in a crowded space and sometimes tailing another dragon for a while? History Cloudscales was born on a full moon, and as such was able to read minds from the moment he hatched. One thing that he quickly learned was that a lot of dragons have thoughts that they don’t want others to know about. Another thing that he learned was that blackmail is rather effective when it comes to getting others to do things for you. This quickly earned him a negative reputation, and most dragons started to actively avoid him. Cloudscales wasn’t much bothered by this – he simply shrugged and decided to put his skills to use somewhere else. Cloudscales made his way to the Scorpion Den, where he was often found lurking in some dark corner in a crowded area. He would follow anyone whose thoughts seemed interesting or who sounded like they would have something to hide, collecting information on them until he lost interest. He soon started to sell his services as an information broker – if you want dirt on someone, he can get it for you. Gallery 4537E88F-C6E8-44CB-8BCE-DF39A759D38B.jpeg|By Vironi61 3CF7EBD0-BB68-4DFC-8C82-1DB2FCC0126D.jpeg|By Big Boi Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:Males Category:Content (DarkusDragon)